


Proof of Love

by hakaseheart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: It wasn't as though Ignis meant to keep this a secret, as much as he simply didn't feel like letting them know.





	

The sun was slowly rising in Lestallum when Ignis made his way into the small hotel bathroom.

The others were still soundly asleep in the beds, which was exactly why Ignis had slipped away. It wasn't as though he meant to keep this a secret, as much as he simply didn't feel like letting them know. Sighing softly to himself, he pulled the small pouch from his pocket and placed it at the side of the sink before unzipping it and going through the contents. He set each of the items aside in a methodical line, then unfastened the top few buttons of his shirt.

Ignis eyed himself critically in the mirror. There were some things he could ignore, of course; some things would go generally unnoticed. But the ones that wouldn't, well, that was what he was about to handle.

Still, he let his fingers creep up to a visible, wine-red spot on his neck. His eyes fluttered closed as he pressed against the bruise, biting back a moan as heat blossomed in the pit of his stomach. He could remember the feel of teeth against his skin, the brush of hair against his nose as he'd sought to return the favor.

Of course, Gladiolus never bruised quite that easily. Chastened by the reminder, Ignis snapped his eyes open and resolved himself back to the task at hand.

He started first with the primer, dabbing some onto his fingers to rub tenderly across the few spots that sat dangerously close to his collar line. Next was the tone correction palette, and he dusted some green powder across the darkest of marks to help offset the discoloration.

“Y'know, if you don't want 'em, you could just say so.” Gladiolus' low voice came from the doorway, and Ignis looked up to catch his gaze in the mirror. “It'd save you some time.”

Ignis gave a small shrug of his shoulders as he swapped the compact for a tube of concealer. “Consider the possibility, then,” he countered as he dabbed the makeup on the hickeys, “that perhaps I do want them.”

“Then why go through all the trouble?” Gladiolus quietly closed the door behind them as he moved further into the bathroom. There was only just enough space for him to lean against the wall by the bathtub as Ignis stood by the sink. “You're not ashamed of them, are you?”

“Of course not,” Ignis scoffed as he blended the edges of the concealer into his skin. “In fact, I find them to be badges of honor, of sorts.” He resisted the urge to use the makeup to cover the blush spreading across his cheeks as he admitted his feelings aloud. “Proof of love is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Then why? You definitely don't bother with this when we're out in the wilderness.”

Ignis paused and turned to look at Gladiolus properly. “Because, I still serve as the prince's advisor, in some capacity. Despite what may go on behind closed doors, it would better benefit his reputation if none were to think that my advice could be...corrupted.”

He turned back to pick up the small bottle of foundation as Gladiolus snorted. “Like our Highness isn't the one giving you half of those marks in the first place.”

“Indeed.” Ignis couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips. “Still, when in largely public places, I feel more secure in his reception knowing that my appearance will not cause any awkward rumors to spread.” He finished with the foundation and dusted a final layer of powder over each of the now-invisible spots.

Gladiolus nodded at the final result with a solemn look of appreciation. “So what about Prompto's hickeys, then?” he ventured with a raised eyebrow. “He's always got at least half a dozen showing, after all.”

Ignis shrugged as he turned around, buttoning his shirt back up and straightening the collar. “Well, it isn't exactly abnormal for a regent to have a concubine, is it?” He packed up the makeup kit as Gladiolus burst out laughing, and they went out to the kitchen together to prepare breakfast, knowing that their commotion wouldn't even come close to waking their sleeping prince.

 


End file.
